transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Captain Americon
Cascades The state's most rugged mountains, the Cascades consist of high, craggy peaks, jewel-like lakes, and lush evergreen forests. A relatively young mountain range, the Cascades are dotted with volcanos like the dormant and glacier-crowned Mount Ranier, the awe-inspiring and still active Mount St. Helens, and Mount St. Hillary, the Autobots' first home on Earth. Contents: Veritech Spacefighter Blue Sportscar Blurr Captain Americon Boomslang Pirate Ship <34rth r00lz> Mount St. Hillary The Spire Obvious exits: Fly leads to Skies above the Western United States. Out leads to Washington. F/A-18 Super Hornet skims the treetops, ground-following radar serving him well as he closes in on the ARK, the first and fondest home of the Autobots on Earth! "Good thing I'm built for ground attack, CATECHISM," he drawls to the other fighter jet. "Flying under the radar like this, the Autobots will never see me coming!" XF-35B Astral Lightning has carried some strange things, in her life. Carrying Foxfire on a joint mission was one of the weirder passengers, and carrying Galvatron around when size-distorted is also pretty weird, but... okay, this 'parcel' is even odder, she thinks. She radios back to the rest of the Decepticons, "Indeed, BOOMSLANG. Luckily, our Tetrahex base in Mexico makes attacking the United States easy!" The Cascades. Generally speaking, most Autobots don't consider patrols in this area to be so bad, as they are, generally speaking, fascinated by life on Earth. Not so for Cripes the Minibot, though. "Bah! Stupid lousy Earth!" Cripes says, looking at his dirty foot. "What did I step in this time, walrus dung? Arrgh!" However, there are far worse things than dung in the Cascades right now, things like... THE DECEPTICONS! Cripes turns as he hears a twig snap, then he cries out, "You--" just before getting brained on the head by a disc-like object. "Looks like you're DUNG for, Autobot!" Americon says as he looms over Cripes' unconscious body. "...in AMERICA!" Blurr says, "Hey guys sensors say something's approaching the Ark fast well not that fast but kind of fast about jet fast and actually it's two somethings or at least two somethings maybe more somethings anyway it's fast and it's not registered with the humans and it's heading right ofr us so I'm going to check it out!" Jetfire exhales slowly. "Anyone near the Ark, be ready.. and for spark's sake be careful! The last time something like this happened, we had worse size scale issues than normal." The Autobots don't just rely on radar - they also have other sensors, especially in the area nearest the Ark, and as the Decepticons get nearer, they trigger this. As it so happens, Blurr is on duty. He transmits over the radio, "Hey guys sensors say something's approaching the Ark fast well not that fast but kind of fast about jet fast and actually it's two somethings or at least two somethings maybe more somethings anyway it's fast and it's not registered with the humans and it's heading right ofr us so I'm going to check it out!" Even as he's talking, he's already on his way out and zooming towards the outer defenses, ready to meet whatever danger might be out there, alert for possible attack. Combat: Blue Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Blue Sportscar races out of the Ark not long after the alarm is sounded, then transforms and takes up a defensive position near the entrance. Clutch transforms into robot mode! There were plenty of Autobots around the Ark ... But not all of them where -in- the Ark. Jetfire had been up on one of the slopes of St. Hillary, where he'd set up some small solar panels and a collector to do some research on the best ways to convert and store solar energy. It was just small scale testing for a much bigger project, but not one he could adequetely perform in a lab. Then the proximity alarms go off, followed shortly by Blurr's babbling. Jetfire just let out a long sigh as he pushed himself to his feet, replied back over the local comm network, and started around towards the other side of the mountain were the Ark entrance was. Fortunately he's got such long legs and it only takes a few quick strides for him to make the position change swiftly. The last time something like this came up, he ended up minibot sized. Better to be safe that sorry this close to 'home'. Clutch says, "Wait, what are the 'normal' size issues...?" Blurr says, "Well you know how every once in awhile the Constructicons are small enough to be held one in each hand by Ultra Magnus or one of the Minibots can suddenly fit into Prime's driver cab and don't even get me started on the things fitting into things that shouldn't fit but usually thinking about this kind of makes my head hurt and I don't like it when my head hurts so I try not to think about it." Blurr probably said that too fast to be properly understood. Jetfire says, "Yeah, that" Jetfire is just agreeing instead of trying to make sense of it XF-35B Astral Lightning opens her rather modest bomb-bay doors, but it isn't anything like a JDAM that she's dropping. Instead, it is a fairly large metal shipping crate, with a parachute attached. The parachute pops open as soon as Catechism is away, and the crate lands with a /whump/. Catechism circles lazily above in the air, watching the crate, and she caws, "Special delivery, Auto-bums!" With a creak, the crate opens, and a familiar old friend of the Autobots rolls out: Roller Say, did Roller always look that... unhinged? His gun swivels up, tracking... Blurr!? And he fires! Evil Roller [ TACS Object: Evil Roller ] It's Roller! But uh oh... he looks a bit rusted and banged up, like he's seen better days, there's just something... off about him. A wicked twinkle to his headlights. A deranged squeak to his little wheels. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a weapon object, see '+help WeaponObject' for more info ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Usage Restriction: FACTION Can You Use It?: Yes Ammunition: None Required Energon: 50 Endurance: 3 / 3 Mode: 1 of 1 () [ TACS Weapon Object #9819 ] Captain Americon steps into the clearing in front of the Ark, now, dragging Cripes' body behind himself. "Hello, AUTOBOTS. Just in time to die, like your FRIEND!" He drops Cripes and gestures to him, but the minibot chooses that moment to wake up and blurt out, "Wuh--no, I'm okay, guys! I'm fine--" *THWACK!* Americon hits him on the head with his disc-like object again! "OW!" "Quiet you!" Americon says as Cripes collapses to the ground again, "Or I'll kill you a THIRD time!" He adjusts the disc, fixating it to his right arm. It's a blue disc, and something about it may look familiar to any Autobots with a good knowledge of their faction's history. "Well, where was I. Oh yes! I, CAPTAIN AMERICON--you can tell by my ALL-AMERICAN SHIELD--will destroy ALL Autobots! Especially YOU!" He points in the general direction of the Autobots, but it's not clear who he's singling out, if anyone. "But for now, enjoy this LASER!" And then Americon fires a light laser blast at Clutch! Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Blue Hovercar with Evil Roller's Spotting Laser attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blue Hovercar 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Captain Americon strikes Clutch with his Laser attack! Catechism says, "Hah, Roller's got Blurr lit like a rocket! Say, why don't we have any little Decepticon spotter cars, huh?" Blurr says, "Wait a minute is that Roller but isn't Roller dead I thought Roller was dead I mean isn't he part of Optimus Prime so this can't be Roller but it looks like Roller except that Roller wouldn't shoot at me why would Roller be shooting at me so this- ow! Guess I better focus on the fight!" Former Senator Captain Americon says, "Because spotted cars are LAME!" Jetfire says, "..." Jetfire says, "... Well the Decepticons did try to duplicate Optimus once... but why Roller? ..." F/A-18 Super Hornet flares, transforming to skid across the soft loamy ground in a spray of pine needles and cones. He throws out an arm, hooking a tree and spinning behind it to break his momentum, and when he pops out from behind it he's shouldering a long, sleek silver rifle that should look familiar to anyone who served with PROWL. "Enemy contacts!" Boomslang calls out, presumably to his radio, and fires a short burst of hissing acid pellets off at the biggest and brightest of the Autobot targets visible emerging from the Ark. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Boomslang misses Jetfire with Acid Pellet Rifle's Prowl's Automatic Acid-Pellet Rifle attack! Jetfire says, "..." Boomslang says, "Doesn't Motormaster have one of those?" Catechism says, "I don't think he likes to talk about it." Former Senator Captain Americon says, "Motormaster has a spotted car? I do not think he is cool anymore, then!" Jetfire composes himself, kicking the scientist to the backseat for the time being, so to speak. "Figure it out later, defend the Ark first. Though I already see a connection between the location and their new 'toys'." As Roller floats towards the ground, Blurr immediately begins a confused monologue over the Autobot frequency. He's so busy arguing with himself over whether that can actually be Roller that he fails to notice that Roller is preparing to /light him up for targeting/ until the spotter-car's laser hits him. He rolls directly towards Roller, still a bright, bright target, shouting, "Roller if that's really you why are you attacking you don't attack Autobots we're Autobots you should be helping us against the Decepticons not us your friends the Decepticons your enemy because I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to but I don't want to so don't make me! Please!" Meanwhile, Blurr tries to knock Roller off-balance with a high-speed drive-by! Combat: Blue Hovercar sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blue Hovercar misses XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Sonic Boom attack! -1 Combat: Blue Hovercar (Blurr) used "Sonic Boom": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. Clutch flinches back at the sudden laser, though it doesn't seem to do too much damage. His face contorts into a snarl and you can almost tell he's about to fire some one-liner of his own. But then he pauses, expression mystified. "Is that -- is that a /shield/...?" He says, gaze fixed on the disc. "/Sentinel's/ shield?!" Clutch can claim he's 'met' Sentinel Prime. Even though it was a result of some wacky Matrix-quest shennanigans and not marginally less wacky time travel shennanigans. "Where did you get that, you little--" Calming down slightly, Clutch pulls out a heavy pistol and returns fire. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Because it won't work for any DECEPTICON!" Combat: Clutch misses Captain Americon with his Laser attack! Clutch says, "Slag, I could have sworn it wouldn't work!" "What the--" Jetfire barely gets a chance to get out as Boomslang makes his scenery destruction landing before he's sidestepping a barrage of pellets from an all too familiar rifle, several more pines becoming unfortunate victims of melting destruction instead. But that weapon is unmistakable all the same. "You know, I thought robbing graves was below even Decepticon standards." Catechism is still in the air, but for the moment she seems more interested in just watch 'Roller' chase Blurr around, so he focuses on the actual attacker instead. "Somehow I'm not surprised that was an incorrect juncture, either." Rocks and rubble scatter about as Jetfire hits the actual slope, plants his feet and comes sliding down the rocky inclining, leveling his own rifle and returning fire in the process. "... I don't suppose I could convince you to just give it back, could I?" Combat: Jetfire misses Boomslang with his Single Particle-Beam attack! -2 Jetfire says, "I really, -really- do not like the conclusion I have come to on this matter." Vince Larsen says, "Conclusion on what matter?" Jetfire says, "The Decepticons have attacked the Ark with the equipment of deceased Autobots." Blurr says, "What conclusion is that do you have a conclusion if you have a conclusion maybe you should share it might help if we know what we're up against because forwarned is forarmed and forarmed is prepared although I don't really know why they say because even when we have warnings we don't have four arm- what?! But how?" Vince Larsen says, "They did WHAT?!" It turns out that Americon's shield--or rather, Sentinel Prime's Skyboom Shield--is large enough to completely conceal Americon if he moves it in front of himself, and that's exactly what he does. Clutch's laser is deflected by the shield as a result. "HAHA! That is not Sentinel's shield! It's Captain Americon's shield! TRY TO KEEP UP." He then looks at the shield. "OH CRAP! I forgot to put a patriotic color scheme on it!" He whistles sharply, and says, "Guys, hold on, time out! I have to fix this, then we can fight again!" Then Americon gets out a red Sharpie and begins to draw an extremely crude red ring onto the shield. Once that's done, he puts in another ring with a white Sharpie. "OKAY time in, or something!" Will anyone get distracted by the "time-out"? It's entirely a possibility! "Not a chance," Boomslang replies as he ducks into the trees to let the proton beam blast chunks of wood instead of chunks of his armored skin. Flicking the rifle's setting to 'single shot," he reappears from cover briefly to fire several paintball-sized pellets with the rifle's distinctive soft 'fwt-fwt-fwt' sound. "And we didn't rob their GRAVES, that would mean having to go sneaking into your creepy mausoleum. No, we've got our OWN ways." Combat: Boomslang strikes Jetfire with his Semi-Auto Acid Pellets attack! -2 Poor little Roller gets knocked off his six adorable wheels by big, mean Blurr's sonic boom! He spends over twenty years in subspace, and this is how the Autobots greet him!? When the Decepticons gave him women (well, they say that thing is a woman; Roller's not too sure) and freedom? Fah! However, he's knocked over, and all he can do is spin his wheels furiously. The XF-35B circling above, who should be quite glad that she cannot fathom Roller's motivations, follows up on that spotter laser with an AMRAAM, calling to Jetfire, "Look, you losers weren't doing anything with it. Salvage is a fair business." Combat: Captain Americon strikes Jetfire with his TIME OUT Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Jetfire's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Captain Americon misses Clutch with his TIME OUT Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: Blue Hovercar expertly evades Captain Americon's attack! Combat: Captain Americon misses Blue Hovercar with his TIME OUT Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: Blue Hovercar expertly evades XF-35B Astral Lightning 's attack! Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning misses Blue Hovercar with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! -4 Jetfire says, "Those items should still be in their subspace storage locked off upon their sparks deactivating. So there's only one possible theory as how to they could aquire th--" Gunfire in the background, and Americon's babbling. "--Sorry, can't talk, being shot at."" Vince Larsen arrives from Washington. Vince Larsen has arrived. Exo-Jet Headhunter has arrived. Vince Larsen drops Exo-Jet Headhunter . Vince Larsen has left. Vince Larsen enters the Exo-Jet Headhunter . Blue Hovercar turns back around and rolls back towards Roller, darting around Catechism's shots and transforming next to the little spotter car. In an instant, he's kneeling next to Roller, trying to help him out. "Roller I'm sorry didn't want to do that but you were helping the Decepticons instead off us the Autobots and why would you do that and how'd you even get out here anyway?" he babbles, attempting to turn Roller over. Combat: Blue Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Suddenly, Blurr is a robot! Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear has arrived. Jetfire sort of ducks, it's a bit harder to duck at his size when he's closer into firing range, and it turns out more being turning to let his shoulder take the acid round so it doesn't leak into more vital systems. "Someone shut that twerp up already," he retorts in response to Americon's distractive babbling, but resists the urge to shoot the tape himself. Clutch can surely handle it. "I didn't think so. So I won't ask." he replies to Boomslang's answer. With a striding sprint to close in he balls one metal fist up and takes a swing at the smaller defensive Decepticon's head. "Then I'll -tell- you to give it back!" Combat: Jetfire strikes Boomslang with his And by 'tell' I mean 'beat the scrap out of you until you do' (Punch) attack! Clutch breaks into a run towards Captain Americon. The little Decepticon's actions don't seem to distact him one bit - if anything, they only make him more angry. "That's a genuine Autobot relic you're defacing!" Transforming back into his car mode, Clutch barrels towards him at full speeds. "Let's see you block this!" Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Captain Americon with his Offensive Driving attack! stuff *clong!* With a crash of metal, Boomslang takes a powerful impact to the cone from the significantly larger Autobot, which sends him backpedaling. He swings Prowl's rifle up, thumbs the setting switch and holds the trigger down, spraying a long stream of acid pellets back at Jetfire while backing up defensively. "I'm guessing you're not one of those 'pacifist' Bots, then," Boomslang replies, shaking his head to get the fuzz out of it. Combat: Boomslang misses Jetfire with Acid Pellet Rifle's Highly Corrosive Acid attack! Windshear is late onto the scene. Windshear didnt mean to be; he got lost. Hey it can happen when you arent paying attention to your surroundings which is what he was doing. Anyway, the Tetrajet heads into the scene and sees a battle in progress. With a scan of the nearby lake to just remind himself of where its at (was a lake nearby last time Windy RPd here ;)) he brings his weapons online and opens his comm to a general channel aimed at either Catechism or Boomslang; whoever cares to answer him, <"Orders?"> is all he rasps as he closes in. Captain Americon huddles behind his shield again, smirking and feeling safe. "I sure will, Autobot--BWAARRGHHHGAAAAHHH!" Once Clutch rams into him, it presses the Skyboom shield painfully against him, so much so that Americon is literally smushed into the soft soil of the Cascades, with the shield, slightly pressed into the ground, the only incidator that Americon was ever there. That is, until the shield pops up a little, and Americon sticks his blaster out. "That was not a nice thing to do to an Americon icon!" he grumps as he fires a more powerful laser at Clutch's rear fender. "Wing Commander, Windshear's here and needs direction," Boomslang calls into his radio while trying to get away from Jetfire. Combat: Captain Americon misses Blue Sportscar with his Red White and Blue Lasers attack! -1 Jetfire says, "I want to say try not to harm those weapons, they're relics of important war heros and former friends .... but at the same time, I'd rather see them destroyed than remain in the Decepticon's corrupt hands." XF-35B Astral Lightning needs to give Windshear orders? Oh, shoot! She snaps, "Windshear, engage Jetfire." Jetfire is the biggest threat that anyone can actually hit. Then, she dives down and tries to shoo Blurr away from Roller, snapping, irate, "You've done enough damage to him, Autobot! You get your hands off Roller!" Roller, meanwhile, turns from Blurr to Catechism, watching the two, inscrutable. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Combat: Catechism misses Blurr with her Smiting the Heathens (Punch) attack! Blue Sportscar spins into a skidding turn at just the right moment to avoid the laser - and also sending dirt and turf flying in a wide arc behind his rear wheels. After fishtailing a bit in one direction and then the other, he finishes the move with his front end pointed squarely at Americon again. And as he approaches his headlights covers slide out of sight to reveal gunbarrels inside the housings. "It's an /Autobot/ icon! Get it through your processor casing!" A pair of energy bolts streak out as Clutch approaches, aimed at the small opening between shield and ground. Combat: Blue Sportscar misses Captain Americon with his Disruptor attack! There was a certain satisfaction to slugging a Decepticon across the face like that, not that Jetfire would admit to it specifically. Then the rifle comes up again. There was a reason such a weapon was entrusted to the former Autobot officer and not some hooligan such as his opponent now -- Prowl had the sense to use it with tactical precision and not just fling it around because it was powerful. Well that and Jetfire is just really ticked off at seeing some Decepticon with it in his grubby grip, to boot. "Only towards beings that deserve it," retorts the air guardian as he watchs the weapon rise again, waiting until the last moment to juke to the side, grab a larger pine and yank it over enough to intercept the acidic assault, crumbling into bits of smoldering bark and needles at his feet. Another poor conifer taken before its time in a valiant sacrifice of defense. Beachcomber would probably hold a uology for all the ravaged scenery later. "But you're just a thug." As the tree breaks apart Jetfire brings his own rifle back out, leveling it towards Boomslang with his hands as he opens fire with both barrels. "You don't -deserve- to be using the weapon of an Autobot that served with it in Dignity and Honor!" In a flash, Blurr is standing on the opposite side of Roller from Catechism. "I didn't damage him I just knocked him over," in the rapid blur of hand and head movements that generally accompanies his speech, there is a definite wide-eyed expression of worry and a look down towards Roller that lingers long enough to be seen, "I didn't hurt you did I tell him I didn't hurt you anyway he's not one of you he's one of us I don't know what you've done to him Decepticons but you can just stop right there and... oh!" With the 'oh' he realizes he's in the wrong position to protect Roller and in the next instant he's once more standing between Catechism and Roller, "and if you want Roller you'll have to get through me!" Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Jetfire strikes Boomslang with his Double Barrel Particle Blast attack! That particle blast, which shatters his cockpit glass and shorts out some of his avionics, is QUITE enough for Boomslang. With a high-pitched buzzing sound he activates his energy deflector and shimmers out of sight. "Time to fight smarter, not harder. Maybe you'll get another chance to try to take this from me later. Be seeing you, Great White Hope," he sneers as he vanishes, obviously feeling a bit outclassed by Jetfire in a straight fight. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Combat: Like the wind, Boomslang is gone! Jetfire says, "Slag it!" Clutch says, "What? What??" Jetfire says, "That Decepticon disappeared before I could get the rifle back from him." Windshear veers toward Jetfire on Cate's orders and brings up his targetting system. Waiting for tone he closes in and once he gets it, he fires and veers to the side to fly on by. Well thats the plan at any rate. Combat: Windshear strikes Jetfire with his Laser attack! Captain Americon pops out of the dirt, taking the shield with him, and he quickly uses that shield to deflect Clutch's shot. "NO, YOU get it through your processor ceiling!" Americon snaps. "This shield is the property of CAPTAIN AMERICON, and my signature weapon! OBSERVE!" And he chucks the shield! "Uhhh, my head," Cripes the minibot says as he sits up, rubbing his head. "What hit m--ARRGH!" The shield smashes into his head and bounces off! It bounces off of several trees, and potentially, all of the Autobots and Decepticons present! It even flies right back at Americon's face! The little tape reaches forward, looking a bit nervous. Can he catch it with his hands, or will he have to use his face instead? Combat: Captain Americon strikes Blue Sportscar with Skyboom Shield's Shield Ricochet Area attack! Combat: Captain Americon misses Jetfire with Skyboom Shield's Shield Ricochet Area attack! Combat: Captain Americon strikes Blurr with Skyboom Shield's Shield Ricochet Area attack! Combat: Captain Americon strikes Catechism with Skyboom Shield's Shield Ricochet Area attack! Combat: Captain Americon (Captain Americon) used "Shield Ricochet": A Level 3 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Captain Americon's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: Drained 1 energon. Combat: Captain Americon strikes Windshear with Skyboom Shield's Shield Ricochet Area attack! Combat: Captain Americon strikes himself with Skyboom Shield's Shield Ricochet Area attack! Yep, the face it is. Catechism is arguing with /Blurr/ over /Roller/, and the patent absurdity of it all is starting to catch up with her. She growls a bit and then says, "Roller, wash and wax?" But Blurr's watching her, right? He put himself between her and Roller. And the one weakness of any speedster is /surprise/. Roller's engine revving up with a vrrrm! is all the warning he gives before he flat-out tries to run over Blurr. And then Captain Americon's shield clongs Catechism on the head, and she falls over. Combat: Catechism strikes Blurr with Evil Roller's Roll-Out and Roll-Over! attack! Twin Twist arrives from Washington. Twin Twist has arrived. "..." Jetfire actually double-takes briefly when Boomslang pulls his disappearing trick.. and feels really old now for remembering in just Mirage did that sort of thing. Sigh. But before he gets a chance to contemplate if Boomslang actually ran off or was just in some sort of cloaking, lasers come strafing across his backside and causing him to growl in annoyance and stumble forward a step as plumes of smoke shoot up from where they hit. And then he stands up to glare at the Seeker making his flyby. "Oh that's just wonderful, more Seekers." The rebounding shield misses solely on the account that's the same instant Jetfire jumps into the air and transforms, the Skyboom Shield wailing through the cloud of smoke left in his way as the spacejet blasts off into the air. "Did you forget you're not the only one's that can fly when I'm around?" Which Seeker is it, anyways? Bah, no time to figure out if its one he actually knows or not. As he comes up behind Windshear the guns on the sides of his cockpit start peppering small bursts of fire at the smaller jet's tailfins. Jetfire transforms into his Veritech Spacefighter mode. Combat: Veritech Spacefighter strikes Windshear with his Straifing Fire (Disruptor) attack! Blurr is surprised. Boy, is he surprised! There he is, being all heroic and grandly standing between poor little Roller and the big mean Decepticon, when suddenly a shield comes out of nowhere and /clongs/ against the side of his head. While he's still reeling from that, Roller hits him from behind, knocking him mover and sending sprawling. "Ow! Hey!" He pushes himself up and stares after Roller. "Roller why are you doing this I don't understand," then he looks up at Catechism, "What did you do to him anyway well whatever it is you'd better stop," he pulls his electro-laser from subspace and takes aim at Catechism, "but no time to talk to you because I've got to talk to Roller so you can just slow down and hold on!" Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blurr strikes Catechism with his Electro-Laser attack! Combat: Blurr (Blurr) used "Electro-Laser": A Level 0 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: Catechism has been temporarily incapacitated. Blue Sportscar is still headed for Captain Americon when he takes a flying shield directly to the windshield. Cracks spiderweb out from massive gouge in the glass at the point of impact. The windshield deforms but doesn't collapse, but even so Clutch transforms to robot mode and sprints the last few steps to Americon, readying a sabre that emits a hum accompanied by faint electric crackles. "Hate to admit it but you've got the hang of that thing," Clutch says grudgingly. He brightens visibly as the flying disc smacks Americon in the face. "Mostly," he amends with a smirk. "But there's one thing that seems to work on you - getting up close." Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Clutch strikes Captain Americon with his Steampunk Sabre attack! Jetfire says, "Optimus' Roller, Sentinel's shield, Prowl's pellet rifle... Anyone see them use any other weapons?" Windshear suddenly gets hit in the side with.. something? He's not sure what but with a clang, Americon's shield bounces off of him and heads back toward the cassettecon. There is now a nick in his armor and some energon flies out before the systems self seals. <"Not nice, Americon."> he rasps as he banks back around and heads back toward Jetfire to fire again only to in effect put his tail right in the path of return fire from the Autobot plane. The Seeker changes direction and banks the other way. Now its going to get fun, the bot is in the air. <"Bring it, Autobot."> is all he says as he lights his afterburners and heads straight for Jetfire in an attack. Combat: Windshear misses Veritech Spacefighter with his Laser attack! Blurr says, "So far I've been busy trying to talk sense into Roller but it hasn't gone so well he keeps running me over and firing me and not listening and listening to the Seeker if I concetrate on the Seeker than Roller attacks me iif I try to talk sense into Roller than the Seeker attacks me if I concentrate on them both then flying saucers hit me in the head!" Jetfire says, "... Was Roller even self aware? I never really saw him long enough to tell..." Blurr says, "I... don't know!" Captain Americon, as mentioned earlier, caught the shield basically with his mouth. He spends a moment on the pine needles, dazed and with a huge shield sticking out of his jaw. But Clutch doesn't give him any time to recover, and he coughs out the shield with a "HWURGH" as he takes a sword to the gut. "Argh! You wanna get up close, huh? Well I think that works on you, two!" Then, Sentinel Prime's shield disappears with a crackle of energy--apparently into *Americon's* subspace pocket--as the tape transforms into an eagle and flies straight at Clutch's face, pecking and clawing! Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Clutch with his O' Say Can You See attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Clutch's Accuracy. (Blinded) Catechism was just about to get up from being clonked over by Americon's shield when Blurr shoots her, and she freezes, all her speed stolen! Roller, however, is not frozen, so if someone's controlling him, it's clearly not Catechism. He scoots about, engine sounding angry, even wheezing. Why is he doing this? Well gee, Roller would love to explain - but the Autobots never gave him a fragging mouth! He tries to bonk into Blurr's ankles, which is not a very good explanation at all. For a few moments it might look like the two aircraft were on a collision course, until Windshear opens fire. And despite being the larger ship the veritech fighter nimbly flips over to briefly fly upside as he skims above the Seeker. "Come on, even Starscream was a better shot that that!" Once he's passed far enough he banks up partway and pulls a tight turn before leveling back off again and realigning towards his opponent. This time its the larger guns mounted along his fuselage that come into play, firing bolts of sizzling particle energy after the other aircraft. Blurr is getting his ankles bonked into! He steps back and turns towards Roller and kneels down. "Roller what are you trying to say I don't undestand it," Did Timmy fall down a well? "you're obviously confused I know I'm confused and if you're confused and I'm confused and we're all confused maybe you should just wait until we're not confused and we can try to figure this out all right?" and Blurr reaches out to try to gently grab hold of Blurr. Combat: Veritech Spacefighter misses Windshear with his Single Particle-Beam attack! Erm. Roller. Blurr is not feeling himself up. Not that you'd be able to see it if he was. >:) Combat: Blurr strikes Catechism with his Roller Come Home! (Grab) attack! Combat: Blurr (Blurr) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. "Unnh!" Clutch grates he gets one optic clawed by the American Eagle's attack. "That was a cheap shot!" he shouts. Then his voice grows sly. "Cheap and just a little bit...un/American/." Hoping that gives the Decepticon pause. He balls up one fist and swings. His vision is still impaired so he punches at the last spot he remembers seeing Americon. Combat: Clutch strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with his Punch attack! Windshear hears his old Commander's name and for a second does nothing. Then he suddenly tilts vertical and starts a military climb. <"You dare speak his name, Autobot?"> he rasps. <"...Even he had bad days and I will make sure yours ends just as badly..."> his climb slows and then the Tetrajet tilts back over onto himself and banks over, now at a new altitude and direction; that being toward Jetfire once again. (really bad description of an Illmelman (really bad spelling there hehe)). <"And look who just missed as well?"> he fires again but this time doesnt veer off, keeps heading straight for the Autobot jet. Robotic Bald Eagle stops pecking and clawing for a moment so that he can gasp in indignation at the slander coming out of Clutch's mouth. "How DARE you!" he cries. "Why, going for the eyes is the favored tactic of any true--DURF!" And that leaves him open to a punch from Clutch, and the birdie goes spiralling out of control. "BWAAWK!" he caws out, bouncing off a tree before he rights himself. "Now THAT was dirty! You Autohypocrite!" he caws, and then fires a salvo of rockets at the Autobot! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Clutch with his Rockets' Red Glare attack! Combat: Windshear strikes Veritech Spacefighter with his Laser attack! Roller is grabbed by Blurr, and for a moment, Roller pauses. One might imagine that he's thoughtful, thinking his options over. Meanwhile, Catechism is recovering, and she gets back up to her feet. She clasps her hands together, feeling like a moron, and coos, "Roller, save me!" Obligingly, the ego-stroked little scout car aims his spotter laser at Blurr. Boom! Combat: Catechism misses Blurr with Evil Roller's Spotting Laser attack! A fight, and nobody called Twin Twist?! What was wrong with these guys?! Oh well, he was here now, and moving along at his top speed of 200 mph, his twin, diamond tipped drills leading the way into the fray with the common Wrecker battle-cry: "WRECK AND RULE!" And though most Decepticons were capable of flight, that didn't stop this particular drill tank. With a 200 mph run and a suitable incline, just about anything could fly.....At least for a few seconds, and that was all that Twin Twist needed, as he crested a small hill and went airborn, aimed straight at the nearest target, which happened to be Windshear, on his strafing run on Jetfire. "Why don'tcha go home and play with yer little Starscream doll, Seeker! And how come nobody called me when the scrap got goin'?! What were y'all thinkin'?!?!" Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Windshear with his First Diamond-Tipped Drill attack! Veritech Spacefighter attempts to pull out of the way again, but this time the laser still manage to strike across his undercarrage as Jetfire banks away from the incoming fighter. Despite his aerial combat skills and speed the Autobot air guardian didn't have quite the same mobility in-atmosphere as the smaller jet-fighter. Oof, this one has a bit of a sting to him after all. He's still got enough exceptional speed to make the turn and come back, practically pulling up aside the other jet for a moment. "Yeah, well, I knew Starscream -before- he became a soldier." This was just turning into a night for bringing up all sorts of memories and bad experiences, between the stolen weapons and now conversation about his former 'friend'. "It's a shame he lost sight of what he could of accomplished as a scientist instead." And then with the FWOOM of igniting his boosters the larger craft rockets forward ahead of the Seeker ... without attacking? ... Because he picked up Twin Twist's approaching energy signature and wanted to get the hell out of the way of the incoming Wrecker, that's why! Combat: Veritech Spacefighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Hey!" Blurr exclaims, immediately letting Roller go and moving to the side. He looks past the blast that Roller just fired, optics wide. "That's /enough/!" he shouts, once more drawing his rifle and firing it at every Decepticon on the battle field - but not firing at Roller. "No more using our dead friends or our live friends or our lost friends or our missing friends or their stuff against us you Decepticons keep pushing us and pushing us and you haven't figured out yet the more you push us the more we're going to push back and now you've just pushed us too far give us our friends' weapons back and give us Roller back and Roller for goodness sake stop listening to that silly Seeker!" Jetfire says, ".. That was unplanned, but nice interception all the same, Twin Twist. Your timing is impeccable." Combat: Blurr strikes Catechism with his Quickdraw Area attack! -1 Combat: Blurr (Blurr) used "Quickdraw": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Blurr misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Quickdraw Area attack! -1 Combat: Blurr strikes Windshear with his Quickdraw Area attack! -1 Twin Twist says, "Hey, couldn't let y'all have /all/ the fun here! Can't believe you guys didn't call me when the scrap got goin'!" Blurr says, "I did call you I called everyone I turned on the radio and if you were listening you would have heard so you weren't listening maybe you were asleep?" Twin Twist says, "No wonder I didn't get the call! Nobody can understand you, Blurr!" Blurr says, "You just did!" Twin Twist says, "Lucky guess!" Windshear was taken back when Jetfire moved beside him, said what he said and then blasted off without return fire. What? Being thrown off guard was just the thing to make him not notice the Wrecker nail him. Sparks fly and warnings flash on his HUD. Slag that smarted! And from a Wrecker too. He's had his fair share of clashes with those nutzoid Bots (been laid up enough from them too). Adjusting some systems to compensate for the damage, Windy is suddenly hit by a Bot from the ground and turnign sharply he fires at the closest bot in his sights, be that the Wrecker or Blurr. But jetfire's comments about his old Commander still play in his mind. Robotic Bald Eagle frowns as he snaps his head over to Windshear, who is receiving what is probably a pretty nasty clobbering at the hands (drills?) of Twin Twist. "Hey, now, get your own dancing partner!" he yells at Twin Twist before whipping out his Americannon! He focuses it on Twin Twist for a moment, but then he wonders who is taking care of Jetfire right now? "Uh uh uh..." he mumbles before his Americannon wobbles over to Jetfire. He squeezes the trigger. Will he actually hit the right guy, or is Americon's aim off again? Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Combat: Captain Americon strikes Veritech Spacefighter with his Americannon attack! Combat: Windshear misses Drill Tank with his Laser attack! Clutch has disconnected. Catechism is shot and injured, clutching her smoking wound. This is what she gets for standing around like a ninny! However, Blurr shooting Catechism seems to make Roller /angry/, and he trundles off after Twin Twist, trying to furiously savage Twin Twist's ankles. This is /much/ less scary than it sounds. Combat: Catechism strikes Drill Tank with Evil Roller's Roll-Out and Roll-Over! attack! -5 Not that Twin Twist has ankles right now. But man, if he did! "Ahhh...." The satisfied sigh could only have come from a Wrecker, doing what they do best; WRECKING! But this was Twin Twist. He got a twisted kind of pleasure from sinking his drills into a foe. Falling, quite suddenly, however, as his momentum begins to die and gravity and his own mass take over and drag him downwards from his brief 'flight', the Wrecker twists and transforms, landing with a loud *THUD* on the ground below, crouching and falling to one knee to lessen the impact. But suddenly, there's a......ROLLER?! What the slag is Roller doin' here, being savage?! "HEY! GET OFFA ME, ROLLER!" And with a kick at the little scout, not even pausing to consider that Roller shouldn't be here, EVER, Twin Twist mutters and looks around for another target. Blurr's optics widen as Roller attempts to savage Twin Twist's non-ankles! "Roller get ba- oh, forget it!" he cries out in frustration before transforming. "I don't know what you did to him but we're going to find some way to undo it and then you'll be sorry because Roller will be runninginto your ankles instead but in the meanwhile guess I'll just have to do /this/!" and then he accelerates quickly, running right past Catechism before attempting to swoop around and 'herd' Roller away from Twin Twist. Suddenly, Blurr is a hovercar! Combat: Blue Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Hovercar strikes Catechism with his Sonic Boom attack! Combat: Blue Hovercar (Blurr) used "Sonic Boom": A Level 4 VELOCITY attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Drill Tank transforms into his Twin Twist mode. Combat: Twin Twist misses Catechism with his Kick attack! Combat: Twin Twist (Twin Twist) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. BAM! Jetfire doesn't get to celebrate tagging off to Twin Twist before he's hit with enough force to actually cause the fighter to wobble violently in the air for a moment from the cannon blast. Ugh! The fighter veers violently and dives towards the ground, sensors tracing the trajectory back to where it originated as he passes overhead. Then just as he reachs the ground the fighter flips and unfolds, large feet hitting the ground and still skidding backwards from the momentum of his landing and tearing up the ground farther. "That actually stung a bit.." Despite the rutmaking he twists around towards the Decepticons, and brings out his own big cannons, silently hoping they haven't been damaged in the fight. "Now.. GET OFF OF OUR LAWN!" Unless something goes wrong there's several big energy blasts being fired at the Decepticons, as Jetfire is getting a bit desperate at just getting them to -leave- now. Veritech Spacefighter transforms into his Jetfire mode. Combat: Jetfire strikes Windshear with his Particle-Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: Jetfire's Particle-Beam Phalanx attack aimed for Captain Americon backfires! Combat: Jetfire strikes himself with his Particle-Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: Jetfire's Particle-Beam Phalanx attack aimed for Catechism backfires! Combat: Jetfire strikes himself with his Particle-Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: Jetfire falls to the ground, unconscious. Captain Americon hides behind his shield--which reappears across his arm, of course-- and waits for the shooting noise to be over with. However, he feels no impact against the shield, despite hearing plenty of energy blasts. Curious, Americon peeps over the shield, and... his jaw just drops. "Oookay. Well. Ahem." He gives himself a moment, then turns his attention towards Twin Twist. He's still standing, after all. Might as well shoot him. Combat: Captain Americon strikes Twin Twist with his Red White and Blue Lasers attack! Boomslang has disconnected. Except there's only a few shots before there's a rather loud explosion, and Jetfire shouts as he's blown off his own feet at the same time as one of the cannons violently explodes. Because though it hadn't done any real apparent damage earlier, the acid shot he did take had managed to eat into some of the control wiring and cause a cascading backfeed look after melting a few relays. Jetfire says, "GAAH" Jetfire coughs. "... Ow... " Collapsing thud noise. Windshear notices his shot miss the Wrecker and winging over he attempts to put his drilled and damaged side out of target range as well as line up for a new attack when hes suddenly blasted and good head on by Jetfire. The Seeker drops in altitude suddenly and then slowly pulls up and seemingly away from the combat to try and get his bearings. <"And what exactly are we doing here again?"> he rasps tightly. Catechism gets knocked over again, this time by Blurr. She just has trouble staying on her feet in this battle! Blurr's attack actually jars loose a lot of important internal components, meaning that she is actually a lot more damaged on the inside than she looks on the outside. From the ground, Catechism grunts in pain, but at least being on the ground means that Twin Twist's kick misses. Sadly, she also misses seeing Jetfire blowing himself up. Grousing, she calls out, "Roller, come here!" Roller hesitates, so Catechism closes the distance and scoops him up in her arms, then transforming, to stow him in her bomb bay, as before. To make room for him, she does drop a nice little gift at Blurr, though! Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Blue Hovercar with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Former Senator Captain Americon says, "What are we doing here, Windshear? Silly Decepticon! We were going to PLANT THE AMERICAN FLAG on the Ark!" Jetfire | An Operations gumbie pipes up meekly, "Uh.. once the battlefield is clear we can drag Jetfire inside.. he's bit big to move in middle of a firefight." Or they're too timid. Take your pick Windshear says, "Uhm... why should we care about the American Flag?" Former Senator Captain Americon GASPS. Catechism says, "Windshear, Americon is a cultural analyst, but you know some people put a lot of themselves in their work? Americon, instead, puts a lot of his work in himself. I think it comes from storing his data on magnetic tape." Windshear says, "Besideds, dont the Autoclods /like/ the Americans anway? How would planting their flag on the Ark be a bad thing for them?" Windshear pauses and replays what he just said in his mind.. what is 'besideds'? Hes beginning to think his language banks got damaged just now... Former Senator Captain Americon says, "La lu le lo" Former Senator Captain Americon says, "Wait, no, that's la le lu le lo." Windshear says, "Is it me or did all of us just have a communication breakdown? >_>" Former Senator Captain Americon says, "Who?" Windshear says, "What?" Catechism says, "Okay, this? This is why I'm sticking with the ex-Autobot what can't talk. Eeesh." Laughing rather maniacially as he gets fully into the scrap, Twin Twist whirls and grins, then gets slammed into by Americon's laser. Without batting an optic, however, the Wrecker draws his rifle from subspace and turns it on the little Decepticon. "Why don't you go play in traffic, little bird!" Then it's *BOOM!* as he fires that cannon rifle, the shells from which explode with a /lot/ of force; 100 pounds of TNT, to be precise. Blue Hovercar spins around far faster and smoother than a vehicle with wheels would have to, and he starts to chase Catechism as he sees that she's gathered up Roller. "Roller! Roller don't go with her that's a Deceptico- hey let him go he's not one of you he's one of us and if you don't put him down I'm going to- to-" and then he realizes that shooting her down would involve hurting Roller. "Blast!" And then he starts babbling to Twin Twist, the guy who can't understand him, as he zips about the field, trying to figure out what to do next. "With Jetfire down it's just you and me Twin Twist and there's three of them or four if you count Roller but I don't because he's one of us either way three or four against two aren't good odds so what do we do?" Combat: Twin Twist misses Captain Americon with his Semi-Automatic Cannon-Rifle attack! Combat: Blue Hovercar sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blue Hovercar takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear has no idea what hes suppose to do with the answer he got to his question and instead stays in a holding pattern for a few moments then suddenly picks a target and dive sin for another attack. Hes pretty damaged and his speed is rather slow. He knows he really should get out of there but when has that ever stopped him? Combat: Windshear strikes Twin Twist with his Laser attack! Catechism says, "Americon, Windshear isn't looking good." Former Senator Captain Americon says, "I know, he's kinda ugly." Catechism says, "I am starting to think that perhaps we should accept the fall of Jetfire as our victory and retire to Mexico for some energon mojitos to regroup and plan our next strike." Windshear hears the 'ugly' and wobbles in the air for a moment, "Whut? Im far from ugly birdbrain!" Former Senator Captain Americon says, "...ohhhhhh. Right, let's leave Windshear here to cover our escape!" Windshear snorts, "Fine... just keep the repair bay with my name tacked above it ready for me... I think Im going to need it..." Captain Americon sits behind his shield, and allows the artillery to PING right off of it... before it explodes spectacularly in the air. Subspacing the shield, Americon grins, transforms into eagle mode, and zips away. "That was fun, Auto-losers... FOR ME! I'll see you later... IN AMERICA!" ZOOM Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue Hovercar , XF-35B Astral Lightning , and Windshear XF-35B Astral Lightning decides to take Roller back to Mexico, maybe get him a mariachi band, to reassure him that he and his little psychotic scout self belong with the Decepticons, since Blurr's words seem to have shaken him up a bit. Besides, Jetfire blew himself up, so that's a win, right? She wings over and blasts off, shouting, "Shoot you later, losers!" Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Jetfire really really needs to do something about having failsafes on his cannons checked so they don't fire when damaged like that. When he's awake, that is ... The Decepticons are running away? Whew! Blurr rolls beneath Catechism and Americon for a little bit to make sure they're going, then turns back and, assuming that Twin Twist has that last one handled, he heads straight towards Jetfire and transforms, looking to see if there's anything he can do. There's not much, but at the very least, in the length of a few seconds he has all of Jetfire's pieces piled together! Combat: Blue Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Suddenly, Blurr is a robot! Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear realizes hes been left alone. They really took him up on his sarcastic offer.... no matter. The Seeker turns and does a fly by over the ark firing as he goes. There is no sense in him staying till hes too damaged to make it back on his own so he decides for once in his life to retreat as well. Combat: Windshear begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from XF-35B Astral Lightning "We WRECK AND RULE! That's what we do, Blurr! Now get back in there and slag these idjits, before they can limp away home!" comes the response from Twin Twist to Blurr's query. Yeah, TT can understand Blurr, he just doesn't /want/ to. He'd rather be wrecking.....Anything! And, as Windshear's laser blast finds it's target in his shoulder, he whirls and grins that maniacal grin at the Seeker as he lets loose with another shot from his cannon-rifle. "Y'all heard the old guy! GET OFF OUR LAWN!" Jetfire is actually mostly in one piece, just blasted hard enough the system backfire caused him to go offline. It's the cannon that's in pieces.. well that and the arm and a part of his shoulder that the blast took off. Nice of Blurr to pick those pieces up at least. Once the battle is over with then a medical crew can actually come to haul the oversized scientist back inside to fix him up. Clutch has connected. Jetfire has left. Jetfire enters Mount St. Hillary. Boomslang has connected. Decepticon Message: 2/104 Posted Author AAR: The Ark Thu May 27 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Catechism appears, looking a bit banged up, but not too badly. In the background of sunny Tetrahex, there's... Roller, enjoying a mariachi band? She reports, cheerily, "Good news! Jetfire's going to be out of commission for at least a few days. But I get ahead of myself. We took out a few of our new toys for a test trial against the Ark, since the Tetrahex base in Mexico makes attacking the Americas a lot easier. Boomslang tried out Prowl's Acid Pellet Rifle. I served as Roller's handler. Americon wielded Sentinel Prime's Skyboom Shield, but he's since started calling himself Captain Americon, so I don't know what's up with that. I am pleased to report that the Autobots were suitably demoralized and dismayed by the use of their dead peers' weapons. The one that Intel IDs as 'Clutch' seems to be something of a history fan, and Jetfire and Blurr, well, they're normal overly sentimental Autobots. Even the Wrecker, Twin Twist, seemed a bit confused. We'll have to get something for Windshear to test - perhaps Ratchet's laser scalpel? Catechism, out." Clutch helps collect any remaining bits of Jetfire and heads back into the Ark. Clutch has left. Clutch enters Mount St. Hillary. Blurr is gone. Blurr has left. Blurr enters Mount St. Hillary.